Traitor's Bounty
7,000 |region=The Citadel Shadowside Three Dead Trees Greenclimb |previous = Deep Secrets of the Earth |next = Queen's Gambit |type = Side Quest |enemies: = Glinthawk Kikuk's Killers Odund's Marvels Relentless Shivin Savage Tarav Merciful Yusis}} Traitor's Bounty is a side quest in Horizon Zero Dawn. Synopsis When Aloy arrives in Sunfall during the main quest Deep Secrets of the Earth, she gains access to the Citadel's throne room by blending in with a group of outlanders who are gathering to listen to High Priest Bahavas list the day’s bounties. Among them is a high bounty for a Shadow Carja traitor named Uthid who has been accused of conspiring to infiltrate the Citadel and murder the young prince Itamen. While Aloy listens to Bahavas list Uthid's crimes, a woman in the crowd remarks quietly to Aloy that Uthid has been falsely accused and cryptically requests that Aloy seek her out in Shadowside for more information. Aloy finds the woman distributing fruit to the impoverished refugee children on behalf of Dowager Queen Nasadi. She introduces herself as Vanasha and explains that Uthid has been set up by Bahavas, vouching for him personally. She urges Aloy to find him before he is killed by the bounty-hunters. Based on Vanasha's intel, Aloy heads to the Greenclimb, the start of which is marked by three dead trees south of Sunfall. She uses her Focus to follow Uthid's tracks from the trees and up the Greenclimb where she finds an abandoned camp. She continues to follow his tracks past the camp to a destroyed Grazer that has been stripped for parts. After defeating Glinthawks perched in the nearby foothills, Aloy continues to follow the tracks and eventually finds a defensive Uthid ready to strike. Aloy convinces him that she believes him to be innocent, and he beckons her forward. As they discuss the crimes Uthid has been accused of, waves of mercenary groups begin to descend on their position and Aloy must join Uthid to fight off the onslaught of enemies. The first wave contains the Banuk known as Kikuk and his band of mercenaries called Kikuk's Killers. After they are defeated, Aloy and Uthid must fight the Oseram mercenary called Odund and his group, Odund's Marvels. Odund has brought the High Priest Bahavas and his personal guard along to witness the Marvels' kill. After killing all of the outlanders, Aloy and Uthid must defeat Bahavas' personal guard, three skilled fighters known as Relentless Shivin, Merciful Yusis, and Savage Tarav. Uthid then kills Bahavas himself. Once Bahavas is dead, Vanasha appears. She explains that she has dispatched the third mercenary group, Yun's Shunned, and arranged for Uthid to go to Meridian where he will serve as a military advisor to Sun-King Avad. Vanasha also reveals that she has been posing as Nasadi's handmaiden and plans to help the Queen and her son flee to Meridian in the wake of Bahavas' death. She asks Aloy to check in with Three-Toe Huadiv who has been clearing the way for them near the Branded Shore. Objectives # Talk to Vanasha # Go to the Three Dead Trees # Follow the Tracks # Go to the Top of the Greenclimb # Investigate the Camp # Follow the Tracks # Examine the Destroyed Grazer # Kill the Glinthawks # Follow the Tracks # Talk to Uthid # Kill the Outlanders # Follow Uthid # Gather Supplies before more Outlanders arrive. # Kill the Outlanders # Follow Uthid # Kill Bahavas' Guards # Talk to Bahavas Walkthrough Trivia * If this quest has been completed before The Looming Shadow, Uthid will join Aloy as an ally in Meridian. Category:Side Quests